Monstres
by suikitetu
Summary: A ses dix-septs ans, Warai décide de fuguer de chez lui, et de vivre comme il l'entends pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien vite, il découvrira que l'aventure, et le monde en général, n'est pas fait que de gloire et de victoires, mais également de défaites, de larmes... et de sang.
1. Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire

Warai enleva le casque de ses oreilles, et s'étira sur sa chaise, avant de finalement se lever. Devant lui, son ordinateur projetait encore quelques raies de lumière, qui bientôt disparurent, ne laissant place qu'à une nuit plus noire que les ténèbres.

D'un pas sûr, il se dirigea dans la direction de son lit : L'obscurité ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il connaissait presque par cœur sa chambre. Se jetant à plat ventre sur le lit, il saisit d'une main distraite son Vokit, le passant en mode Radio, puis, sortant les écouteurs intégrés, les enfila, se laissant bercer par le son.

La musique tenait une place majeure dans la vie de Warai : Selon lui, c'était grâce à cette dernière qu'il était encore dans ce monde. Sans elle, il se serait tué depuis bien longtemps.

Warai allait avoir dix-sept ans demain.

Dix-sept. Déjà.

Dans sa tête défilaient des souvenirs de ses années précédentes vécues, souvenirs fugaces, fragiles, qui s'envolaient au sein des pensées perturbées du jeune homme comme de fragiles pétales de fleur que le vent emporte au loin.

Finalement, il ne gardait qu'une seule chose de ces années.

L'impression de ne pas avoir vécu en tant que lui-même.

Le garçon se retourna sur son lit, tout à ses vagabondages.

Sa famille était riche, et il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Il était l'ainé de trois frères, et ses parents avaient toujours vécus en parfaite harmonie. L'ambiance au sein de la famille était joyeuse, tous semblaient s'aimer, vivre une vie calme et sereine.

Et pourtant, l'impression que quelque chose manquait subsistait.

Les parents de Warai, Christophe et Agnès, étaient des scientifiques renommés à travers le monde. Etudiant les pokémons, ils étaient sans cesse à la recherche de moyens pour améliorer le commun entre ces créatures et les humains. Récemment, ils avaient mis au point de nouveaux appareils qui permettraient les greffes d'organes entre pokémons. Grâce à eux, le domaine médical avait fait un bond en avant considérable.

Le frère cadet, Guillaume, était l'archétype de ce que Warai définissait de "Petit con". Orgueilleux et prétentieux, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire les gros bras pour impressionner son entourage, et son pokémon, un Férosinge, n'aidait en rien à améliorer ce trait de caractère.

Le benjamin, enfin, nommé Mathias, était encore un peu petit et ne rêvait donc que de ressembler à ses frères, mais son enfance, un peu trop gâtée sur les bords, l'avait changé en un gosse boudeur, et qui pouvait rapidement piquer des crises de colère si personne n'était d'accord avec lui. Malheureusement, son Marill en faisait fréquemment les frais.

Warai était le seul de la fratrie à ne pas posséder de pokémons. Il avait toujours refusé lorsque cela lui avait été proposé, si bien que ses parents avaient rapidement laissé tomber.

La raison de ce refus était simple : L'orgueil. Warai rêvait de pouvoir impressionner lui-même ses parents, de les rendre fiers de lui.

Chaque jour, il avait joué un rôle qui n'était pas lui : souriant quand il le fallait, se montrant sociable quand il ne le souhaitait pas, il faisait tout pour gagner par lui même l'estime de ses parents, espérant qu'il serait reconnu pour ce qu'il était et non pour les prouesses de son éventuel pokémon.

Et demain, il aurait dix-sept ans.

Jamais ses parents n'avaient accordé la moindre faveur, la moindre souplesse à leur fils. C'était peine perdue. La moindre erreur était punie sans parcimonie, alors que chaque centaine d'action positive n'était couronnée que d'un vague merci, quand encore ce merci était présent.

Alors Warai avait pris sa décision.

Jamais il n'avait vécu sa vie, après tout. Il avait toujours vécu derrière un masque, cachant sa véritable personnalité, jouant sur une scène de théâtre grandeur nature une tragédie sans but.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur sa couche, son visage éclairé par la faible lueur de son Vokit.

Demain, il s'offrirait pour la première fois à lui-même un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Demain, il s'offrirait le droit de vivre sa vie.

A coté de son lit, le sac à dos, qui contenait quelques gâteaux secs, de la viande séchée, et deux ou trois pokéballs vides, attestait de sa décision.

Demain, il s'offrirait le droit de fuguer, et de s'offrir cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Liberté

Un son strident perça le silence de la nuit, incongru, déplacé.

Warai releva la tête, et plaqua une main sur son Vokit, éteingnant l'alarme qui sonnait. D'un bond, il se leva de son lit, et commenca à enfiler les habits qu'il avait préparé la veille. Simple jean, T-shirt d'un blanc crémeux, simple, et veste verdâtre. Lentement, sa nuit agitée faisait place au présent, à l'instant présent... A sa fuite.

Tout en se changeant, il songeait que c'était probablement, en tout cas l'espérait-il, la dernière fois qu'il se changerait dans ce manoir. Bientôt, il serait dehors, et alors... Il ne lui manquerait plus qu'a trouver un bateau pour quitter son île, mais ces derniers ne manquaient pas.

Situé sur la Cramois'Île, le manoir de sa famille la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Non loin, le bien connu Labo Pokémon, ou des dizaines de scientifiques travaillaient chaque jour à améliorer le quotidien de tout un chacun. Au loin, dans les jours sans nuages, l'on pouvait apercevoir le volcan de l'Île.

Enfant, Warai en avait une peur bleu. Ce n'est qu'après bien des années qu'il avait enfin fini par comprendre que de nombreuses études avaient été réalisé sur ce volcan avant de permettre la création de la ville, et que par conséquence les Cramois'Ilîens qui vivaient ici ne couraient aucun danger. Il lui arrivait néanmoins encore de se reveiller, certaines nuits, le corps en sueur, et l'impression que la montagne entrait en éruption.

Le reste de l'île était surtout constitué du petit village, à une petite centaine de mètres du manoir, et abritant l'arène de type Feu, gerée par Auguste, ainsi que le Centre Pokémon et quelques habitations. A coté de cela, le volcan abritait un petit coin touffu, ou quelques arbres poussaient, comme une délimitation entre cette montagne et le Labo Pokémon, situé juste à coté. C'était ce lieu de verdure que visait Warai dans un premier temps.

Baillant encore de ce réveil soudain, le jeune homme sangla son sac à dos, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Une dernière fois, il jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa chambre, un pincement au coeur. Il ferma les yeux, inspira, puis se détourna et partit d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers.

Tout était reglé comme sur un pendule. Depuis quelques semaines déja, Warai effectuait des sorties à cette heure, sans tenter de se cacher le moins du monde. L'homme chargé de la garde de la porte principale durant la nuit s'était finalement habitué aux aller-retours incessants du jeune garcon, et devait simplement penser que Warai rencontrait une amante en secret, ce dernier l'ayant de plus supplié de ne pas prévenir ses parents. Le temps qu'il se rende compte que Warai ne rentre pas comme d'habitude, le fuyard serait déja loin.

C'est ainsi que Warai arriva donc au niveau de la porte d'entrée, une sueur froide dans le dos, insidieuse, qui paralyse les muscles. Et si le garde remarquait son état nerveux? Et si il remarquait que son sac à dos était plus chargé qu'auparavant? Et si...

A l'arrivée de Warai à la porte, le garde se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un bref hochement de tête. Le jeune homme se paralysa un instant, avant de finalement reprendre son avancée en tentant de se détendre. Ce n'est rien, il te dit juste bonjour...

Il passa sans problème.

Dès le premier détour de la route, le manoir désormais invisible, Warai laissa éclater sa joie, et commenca à courir le long du sentier, écartant les bras, riant aux éclats. Libre, il était libre! Libre de vivre comme il l'entendait, d'aller ou il le souhaitait, de faire ce qui lui chantait! Cette douce euphorie lui monta doucement à la tête, sensation grivoise. Enfin, après seize ans de cages et de masques, sa dix-septième n'était qu'un ciel bleu sans nuage, un avenir radieux à l'horizon.

Bien vite, cependant, Warai ralentit, avant de commencer à sortir du sentier : Il approchait du Labo Pokémon, et même si personne ne devait être eveillé à cette heure, il préférait ne courir aucun risque. Faisant un large détour afin de le contourner, il entra finalement dans la forêt, avant de se mettre à simplement marcher.

Quelques pas de plus, et Warai s'arrêta totalement, sortant son sac à dos, et préparant ses rares pokéballs. Il n'avait réussi à n'en récupérer que trois, deux simples Pokéballs et une Speed Ball, et il comptait bien réussir à attraper au moins un des habitants de la forêt qui pourrait l'aider a se protéger de ses confrères. Un stock de baies plus que suffisant lui permettrait alors de maintenir son compagnion en forme, et grâce au système d'identification et de combat des Balls, il pourrait commencer à construire un petit pécule.

Ce système, qui commencait déja à dater, consistait à rémunérer chaque dresseur en fonction du nombre de pokémons qu'il avait pu vaincre : Ce payement avait pour but d'encourager la chasse aux pokémons sauvages, et ainsi d'éviter que ces derniers prolifèrent et commencent à devenir problématique.

Ses balls sorties, Warai reprit son avancée, mais qui s'était cette fois changée en une simple marche. Attentif aux sons autour de lui, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, il se laissait imprégner de l'ambiance magique qui régnait dans le lieu tout en tentant de repérer les vivants les plus proches. Si il n'en trouverait pas, alors il devrait se contenter de se nourrir de baies jusqu'a l'épuisement, puis de rentrer chez lui. Et alors... Non! Il ne fallait pas commencer à raisonner ainsi, surtout pas! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'attrape aucun pokémon, alors pas la peine de s'encombrer la tête de pensées sombres...

Enfin, un bruit. Des feuilles qui bougent. D'un rapide mouvement, Warai fit volte-face, se tournant face au Pokémon qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Et effectivement, il arriva.

Un petit Aspicot jailli d'un fourré, haut de sa trentaine de centimètres. Dandinant sa tête de gauche à droite, il fixa l'humain qui l'avait dérangé en cette matinée. Warai lui renvoya son regard.

L'homme face à la bête.

La détermination face à curiosité.

Enfin, n'exagéront rien. Ce n'est qu'un Aspicot.

Un sourire éclaira la face de Warai. C'était sa chance, enfin! Dans une superbe détente de son bras, il appuya sur le déclencheur d'une pokéball, et la lanca dans la direction de l'Aspicot.

La pokéball rebondit mollement à quelques dizaines de centimètre de l'Aspicot, qui la fixa avec intrigue, avant de s'ouvrir, dans le vide, hélas.

Warai étouffa un cri de rage. Quel nul, il n'avait pas pensé à s'entrainer à les lancer! Si il arrivait à le rater à quelques mètres de distances, autant s'approcher, alors... S'agenouillant, Warai commenca à avancer, d'un pas, puis l'autre, tout en parlant d'une voix douce.

"Gentil Aspicot... Gentil.. Ait pas peur, hein? Héhé... Part pas, reste la, tout gentil, tout immobile..."

Le petit pokémon Insectopic restait sur place, ne sachant comment réagir. Fuir face à cet inconnu qui parlait gentiment? L'agresser pour qu'il le laisse en paix? Toute à sa reflexion, l'Aspicot apercu soudain au dernier moment le second lancer de Warai, qui l'atteignit en plein front.

Warai se redressa, étouffant un cri de victoire, tandis que l'Aspicot disparaissait inexorablement dans la ball, qui se referma avec un claquement, tombant au sol, avant de commencer à gigoter.

Une fois. Deux fois. Et elle s'ouvrit.

" **ASPIIIIIII** "

L'Aspicot en jailli, furieux. Comment cet être osait-il approcher, et sans sommation l'agresser, tenter de l'enfermer dans une sphère, sans qu'il ai rien demandé? Il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffe! Se tortillant vers Warai, le Dard frontal du pokémon tourna au violet tandis qu'il préparait un Dard-venin. Warai, paniqué, lanca sa dernière ball, la Speed Ball. Il aurait preféré la garder pour un pokémon un peu meilleur, mais c'était ca dernière chance...

L'Aspicot tira son Dard-venin.

Et dans une parfaite synchronisation, ce dernier heurta en l'air la Speed ball, la détournant sur le coté, et l'envoyant se perdre dans les buissons.

Warai tomba a genoux. Tout était fini.

Si seulement il avait pensé à prendre plus de pokéballs!

L'aspicot s'avanca à nouveau.

Si seulement il s'était entrainé à les lancer!

Le dard frontal de l'Aspicot tourna au violet une nouvelle fois.

Si seulement il avait accepté ce pokémon, étant plus jeune!

L'Aspicot se tendit, prêt à tirer... puis s'immobilisa. Et soudain, il se retourna, avant de s'enfuir du plus vite possible que son petit corps lui permettait.

Lentement, Warai tourna la tête, cherchant à apercevoir ce qui avait effrayé l'Aspicot à ce point...

Une petite Evoli venait de sortir du buisson, et observait la scène d'un regard empli de curiosité...


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Evoli

_Tout d'abords, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos premières reviews, qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur._

 _Concernant le rythme de publication, il est vrai que je n'en avait pas encore parlé : Je vais tenter de poster un chapitre par jour, jusqu'à Janvier environ. A ce moment, je commencerai à ralentir, probablement 2 a trois chapitres par semaine, mais difficilement plus._

 _Voila voila, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Warai fixa l'Evoli, en silence, ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que penser. C'est quoi ce bordel? Dans toutes les histoires, les livres, les légendes dont il se souvenait, Evoli restait un pokémon faible et sans défenses... Comment pouvait-il faire fuir un Aspicot enragé, alors? Cette Evoli était-elle... spéciale? A cette idée, Warai frissonna. Elle n'était pas chromatique, et n'avait pas l'air agressive. Qu'est ce qui pouvait donc effrayer l'insecte à ce point?

L'Evoli, une femelle à en juger à première vue, resta fixée encore quelques secondes sur l'endroit ou avait disparu l'Aspicot, avant de se tourner vers Warai. Penchant la tête sur le coté, elle avança de quelques pas, curieuse. Warai la regarda faire, tremblant, comme paralysé sur place. L'Evoli continuait d'avancer, un pas après l'autre. Elle était à présent à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de Warai.

Enfin, ce dernier réagit. Se levant d'un bond, il commença à reculer, apeuré par le Pokémon qui continuait à avancer. Warai reculait d'un pas, l'Evoli avançait d'un pas. Warai reculait, l'Evoli avançait. La distance qui était maintenue entre les deux restait rigoureusement identique, mais la tension grimpait en flèche...

Soudain, l'Evoli bondit dans la direction de Warai. D'un cri, ce dernier se jeta sur le coté, esquivant le pokémon qui avait foncé comme un bolide.

Il l'esquiva de justesse.

A présent sur le coté droit, l'Evoli derrière lui, Warai tenta de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas : Son sac à dos semblait comme cloué au sol. Pivotant la tête sur le coté, il découvrit son adversaire, tête fourré dans le sac à dos, en train de le fouiller. Précipitamment, Warai détacha les lanières qui le raccrochait, avant de s'écarter d'un bond.

L'Evoli ressorti la tête, intriguée... et une baie Remu dans la bouche. Warai resta comme stupéfait un instant, avant de revenir, reprenant son sac, passablement irrité.

"Hé, c'était mon repas, ça, voleuse!"

" **EEEEVOOO**!"

Avalant son repas, l'Evoli tenta de reprendre le sac d'un coup de patte, mais Warai le tira brusquement a lui, faisant tomber la Pokémon dans une roulade dans l'herbe. Bien vite, elle se releva, et fixa d'un regard larmoyant Warai.

"Fallait pas me voler mes baies, bien fait pour toi. T'as fait fuir l'Aspicot, en plus!"

Sans comprendre, l'Evoli resta la, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

"Allez, va t'en!"

L'Evoli ne bougea pas.

"... Tu veux vraiment pas partir, hein?"

"Vooooli..."

"..."

Warai réfléchit. Elle mourrait de faim, c'était évident à présent. Même toute la peur qu'elle avait suscité chez l'Aspicot ne l'avais pas nourrie... Mais il avait à peine de baies pour tenir deux jours, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en distribuer au premier pokémon venu...

D'un autre coté, il n'avait réussi à en attraper aucun. Il n'avait plus qu'a rentrer chez lui bredouille, et ces baies ne serviraient plus a rien, ni a personne... alors autant ne pas les gaspiller. En faisant tomber quelques unes dans sa main, un mélange d'autres baies Remu avec des Gowav, il s'agenouilla, se plaçant à la hauteur de l'Evoli, et lui présentant sa paume ouverte.

L'Evoli approcha tout doucement, méfiante.

"N'ai pas peur, petite Evoli, je veux pas te faire du mal... Pour de vrai, hein, j'ai plus de Pokéball cette fois..."

L'Evoli pencha la tête sur le coté, à nouveau, avant de soudain se ruer sur Warai, ses dernières peurs vaincues par la voix rassurante du jeune homme et par la faim dévorante qui la consumait. En quelques bouchées, elle dévora la totalité des baies, faisant sourire Warai qui sentait la langue râpeuse de l'Evoli contre sa main. Sautillant sur place pour manifester sa joie, le pokémon s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et commença à remuer la queue.

Warai resta pensif un instant, avant de se relever.

"Bon, je vais devoir y aller, je craint... Ce fut rigolo de te rencontrer, petite Evoli."

"Eeeevo?"

Warai soupira. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une quatrième pokéball, la, dans son sac, ou par terre, avec laquelle il aurait pu attraper l'Evoli... mais il n'avait rien. Ce n'était hélas qu'un simple rêve, un simple espoir qu'il pouvait oublier. Ce type de rêves était pour les enfants, et la réalité était bien plus dure : Il avait échoué, et devrait rentrer chez lui bredouille pour affronter à nouveau sa famille.

Se détournant, il commença à partir sans un regard en arrière, laissant son sac. Seul subsistait son Vokit, dans sa poche. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, sa tristesse, et sa rage contre lui même ne devenaient que plus intenses tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Finalement, il tomba a genoux, abattu.

Derrière lui se fit ressentir une douce pression. Warai tourna un visage endolori, pour apercevoir l'Evoli, qui avait l'air inquiète.

"Tu est encore la, toi? ... Tu est gentille, mais ça ne sert plus à rien..."

L'Evoli ne répondit rien, et passa devant Warai, se frottant à lui. Ce dernier la fixa, d'un regard empli de désespoir, d'une infinie tristesse.

"Part, je t'en prie..."

Pour toute réponse, l'Evoli grimpa sur les genoux de Warai, puis sur son épaule, avant de s'enrouler autour de son cou.

"J'ai... j'ai même pas de pokéball pour te capturer, ma petite... Alors je peux pas te garder..."

"Voli?"

Warai ne répondit bien. Il voyait bien que l'Evoli voulait rester avec lui, pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait nourrie... mais il n'avait plus de pokéball, et sans pokéball, aucun moyen d'enregistrer les pokémons sauvages vaincus, et donc de gagner de l'argent...

Mais d'un autre coté, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas de moyen d'avoir de l'argent, mais il aurait l'Evoli avec lui... C'était toujours mieux que rien...

"Evo?"

Oui, c'était décidé. Le destin lui offrait visiblement une chance, un moyen d'avancer malgré tout. Et il ne passerait pas à coté.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Akemi

_Excusez moi pour l'absence de chapitre hier, j'ai été passablement occupé par la vie réelle._

 _Mais me revoilà dès maintenant pour poursuivre les aventures de Warai!_

 _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour faire vos commentaires, ou à m'envoyer un MP si vous avez des questions, suggestions ou autre._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Warai se releva, le cœur lourd, mais la tête fière. Cette Evoli était un cadeau du ciel, après tout. Levant une main timide vers le petit Pokémon, toujours enroulé autour de son cou, il la posa sur sa tête, frémissant au contact de la douce fourrure du pokémon Évolutif. Appuyant sa tête contre la main du dresseur, comme pour l'encourager à continuer son geste, l'Evoli leva ses beaux yeux d'un marron sombre vers Warai.

"Alors tu est bien partie pour me suivre si je comprends bien... Il faudrait peut-être que je te trouve un nom, tu ne pense pas? Voyons..."

Le jeune dresseur s'abîma dans une réflexion, passant en revue différents noms, écartant certains, retenant d'autres comme possibilités. Il passait en revue le nom de certaines de ses connaissances, des noms d'héroïnes de livres qu'il avait lu, de jeux auquel il avait joué... Chaque nom, portant son lot de souvenirs, d'émotions... Mais lequel conviendrait à une petite Evoli, comme sortie de nulle part pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin?

Finalement, un nom s'imposa à son esprit. Un nom qui évoquait une fleur qui bruisse sous le vent de printemps, qui évoque la douceur de la soie et la légèreté de la plume. Warai n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ou il l'avait lu, car il était sur que cela venait d'un livre, mais il ne pouvait ignorer l'impression, la force que dégageait ce simple nom dans son esprit. Tout doucement, tout en continuant à caresser la tête de l'Evoli, il murmura

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, Akemi..."

Comme reconnaissant son nom, la nouvellement nommée Akemi sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de lâcher un " **VOOOLI** " plein de joie. Warai se mit donc debout, l'Evoli toujours autour de son cou, puis il se dirigea dans la direction de son sac à dos, laissé dans la clairière.

En chemin, il buta sur la Speed ball qui avait été frappée par le Dard Toxic de l'Aspicot. Se baissant, il la ramassa, mais constata rapidement qu'elle était totalement cassée : Le pic avait presque transpercé la SpeedBall en plein milieu du déclencheur, laissant voir toute l'architecture interne de cette simple sphère. Haussant les épaules, il se prépara à la jeter par dessus son épaule, avant de soudain s'arrêter en plein mouvement. Il pouvait toujours prétendre que c'était dans cette pokéball que se trouvait Akemi, et que, la ball étant brisée, il lui en faudrait une nouvelle pour son Evoli! Cela devrait lui permettre d'en obtenir une nouvelle, étant donné que elle était sous garantie...

Enfin, son sac à dos ramassé, Akemi qui marchait à ses pieds, n'ayant accepté de descendre qu'en échange d'une nouvelle poignée de baies, Warai se sentait plus joyeux. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

Le reste de la journée fut essentiellement consacré à un entrainement d'Akemi. Leurs premiers adversaires furent des Aspicot, Chenipan, et autres pokémons Insectes du même genre. Néanmoins, peu après l'heure de midi, alors que le soleil amorçait une descente vers l'horizon, un adversaire un peu différent se présenta face à eux.

Akemi venait de défaire un Xième Aspicot, et revenait toute contente vers Warai, quand un Insécateur jailli soudain des buissons, coupant la route de l'Evoli, tout en lâchant un strident " **INSEEEE** ". Akemi ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit en position de combat, quatres pattes écartées pour une meilleure stabilité, corps baissé pour être prêt à bondir, avant d'invoquer une myriades d'étoiles filantes autour d'elle, autant de petites Météores qui se dirigèrent en cœur vers l'adversaire impromptu. Cependant, l'Insécateur ne resta pas sur place, et, d'une rapide vive-attaque, il esquiva les projectiles pour se diriger à vive vitesse vers Akemi.

"Utilise Morsure!"

La voix de Warai semblait sortie de nulle part, guidant l'Evoli dans son combat, lui montrant le chemin à suivre vers la victoire. Écoutant son dresseur, Akemi se jeta donc en avant, tête la première, face à l'Insécateur, l'impactant violemment, et boulant à terre... mais ses dent plantées dans l'épaule gauche de son adversaire. La Mante glapit, d'un " **SEECATEEEEUR** " strident, ruant pour se dégager de l'étrangère qui avait agrippé son bras, la frappant finalement d'une Taillade à l'aide de son bras droit, touchant le pokémon Évolutif au flanc, et la faisant lâcher prise. Un instant presque surnaturel survit, alors que l'Insécateur, blessé, son bras gauche replié contre lui, tournait face à l'Evoli, tremblante sur ses pattes, agitée. Ce fut une nouvelle fois que la voix de Warai brisa le silence, d'un

"Maintenant, prends le de vitesse avec Bélier!"

Obéissante, Akemi se rua en avant, à toute vitesse, dans la direction de l'Insécateur, qui pour esquiver l'attaque recula. Sans succès. L'Evoli le heurta au beau milieu du ventre, l'envoyant contre un arbre, avant de s'asseoir, étourdie par le choc. Warai ne perdit pas une seconde et accouru afin d'offrir encore quelques baies à son pokémon, accélérant son rétablissement.

Peu après ce combat, alors que le jeune homme se remettait lentement de ses émotions, le Vokit de Warai sonna. Ce dernier le sorti, hochant silencieusement la tête en observant un "Appel entrant - Maman.". Il attendit la fin de la sonnerie, avant de prendre une moitié du Vokit dans chacune de ses mains, puis d'exercer une pression jusqu'à brisure de l'appareil. Il envoya ensuite les débris au loin dans la forêt, se libérant d'une de ses dernières attaches envers son ancien monde.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, entre combats rapides et soins attentionnés, et c'est finalement lorsque le soleil se coucha que dresseur comme pokémon, éreintés, décidèrent de stopper là les combats pour la journée. Un camp fut rapidement monté, et Akemi s'enroula bien vite sur le ventre de Warai pour s'endormir, ce dernier restant allongé, réfléchissant. Demain, il lui faudrait descendre au village pour récupérer une nouvelle Speed Ball, qui lui permettrait de gagner de l'argent grâce à la chasse aux pokémons sauvages. Dans deux jours, l'objectif serait d'avoir de quoi acheter un billet pour quitter l'île, probablement dans la direction de Bourg Palette.

Dans deux jours, il quitterait l'île...

* * *

 _Pour ceux qui se le demandent, le nom de Akemi provient des livres de_ _Eiji Yoshikawa, "La pierre et le sabre", et "La parfaite lumière", deux livres que j'ai pu lire dans mon enfance et que j'avait beaucoup apprécié. Je vous les recommande vivement!_

 _A demain pour la suite des aventures de Warai et Akemi!_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Speed Ball

_**Bien, bien, bien.**_

 _ **Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse grandement.**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai déjà rapidement évoqué dans une review que j'ai faite il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu une suite de divers problèmes IRL, ce qui à entraîné une réduction drastique de mon temps dédié à l'écriture. Les problèmes ont pris fin durant la semaine dernière, et j'ai pris le reste de mon temps pour rattraper mon retard sur divers sujets... et du coup, me voici !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop souffert de mon absence, je m'en excuse si c'est le cas, et, sans plus tarder, reprenons ensembles les histoires de Warai... et, désormais, de Akemi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

C'est la douce lumière du soleil, jouant à travers les feuillages, et tombant en une cascade lumineuse sur les deux dormeurs, qui réveilla ces derniers. Warai, entrouvrit les yeux, encore ensommeillé, tandis que la petite Evoli, tombée sur le côté durant la nuit, gigotait doucement.

Cela faisait depuis si longtemps qu'il se levait au douloureux bruit du réveil, si longtemps qu'il avait des horaires de vie rythmés, et réglés comme une horloge. Se réveiller au rythme du soleil, en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune pression à attendre, aucune tâche à effectuer, aucune obligation à tenir, était comme un baume pour le cœur.

Warai s'étira, avant de s'asseoir, s'aidant de ses mains pour sortir de la position couchée. Son premier regard tomba sur la petite Evoli : Akemi était encore en train de tenter de somnoler, usant de sa queue comme d'une couverture pour se protéger du soleil. L'image fit sourire le jeune homme. Il devait aussi ressembler à cela, les jours ou il refusait de sortir du lit...

Rapidement, il se leva, commença à réunir les baies qui étaient encore mangeables, faisant par la même occasion un point sur leurs réserves. Ils pourraient difficilement tenir plus d'une demi-journée avec tout cela... Il devenait urgent de régler le problème de la finance. D'autant plus qu'un billet sur un bateau, ça coûte cher... Enfin. Heureusement, il avait eu l'idée de garder sa Speed Ball, et pourrait l'utiliser avantageusement. Mais... une longue journée se profilait.

Finalement, Akemi se leva à son tour, l'odeur des baies chatouillant son odorat sensible, et avança vers le bol que Warai lui tendis, rempli des dernières baies Remu, avant de prendre pour lui le second bol, ou se trouvaient les baies en moins bon état. Ensembles, les deux compagnons savourèrent ce déjeuner, faisant office de repas de midi dans le même temps, mangeant en silence, mais dans cette proximité que personne ne peut connaître avant de se retrouver dans l'instant présent.

Si quelqu'un regardait Warai et Akemi à cet instant, il aurait été frappé par le silence qui régnait, malgré l'importance du moment, de cette communion du repas. En réalité, si il portait un peu plus attention à ce silence, il aurait pu y distinguer plusieurs strates.  
Le premier silence se trouvait dans les feuillages, il se trouvait dans le souffle du vent qui court dans l'herbe. Le premier silence courrait dans chaque pierre, dans chaque motte de terre. C'était le silence de la nature, libre, de la nature isolée de la civilisation, encore vierge de l'empreinte de l'homme.  
Le second silence se trouvait dans le souffle de Warai, dans les coups de langue de l'Evoli qui récuraient méticuleusement son bol, dans les mouvements lents de l'homme comme du pokémon. C'était le silence respectueux, le silence que l'être vivant maintient face à l'autre, pour ne pas le gêner et préserver son intimité tout en l'admirant, en étant content d'être a ses côtés.  
Le troisième silence, enfin, était bien plus difficile à voir. Il aurait fallu une heure au moins avant de discerner sa présence, enfouie dans les fragments du Vokit brisé au loin, dans la Pokéball endommagée, dans les bols remplis de baies.

Le repas fini, Warai récupéra les bols, avant d'aller les laver dans un cours d'eau qui courait non loin, suivi par le regard curieux de l'Evoli. Les ustensiles récurés, il les rangea dans la poche externe de son sac à dos, avant de le reprendre a nouveau.

"Prête?"

" **Evo**!"

"Alors en route!"

Il fallut quelques heures aux deux voyageurs pour atteindre le village de l'île. En chemin, Warai réfléchissait : Comment devrait-il faire si sa famille était à sa recherche? Cacher son visage? Tenter de se fondre dans la foule? Ou bien devrait-il les affronter, leur dire en face qu'il partait et qu'il ne se retournerait jamais? Cette dernière option était celle qu'il préférait, et de loin, mais Warai craignait d'être bien trop timide pour oser agir ainsi. Finalement, il prit la décision qui lui semblait la meilleure : Ne pas faire de plan, et aviser au fur et à mesure que la situation se présenterait.

Warai entra finalement dans le village, talonné de près par Akemi, qui rapidement se colla aux jambes de l'humain. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'agenouilla, surpris par le regard presque paniqué de l'Evoli. Cette dernière tremblait presque de peur, et ses grands yeux bruns étaient aux bords des larmes. Le dresseur la prit dans ses bras, soucieux, et, d'une vois rassurante, commença à lui parler.

"Hé, du calme Akemi, qu'est ce qui peut te faire peur comme ça?"

"Vooooo..."

Warai resta soucieux. Voila qui n'était pas prévu. Qu'avait bien pu voir cette petite dans la forêt pour être apeurée de la sorte? Ou alors, cela avait un rapport avec le laboratoire pokémon situé non loin?

Pourtant... Il n'y avait aucune raison que Akemi ai subit les expériences du laboratoire, pour une raison évidente : Il suffisait de la regarder. Elle n'avais aucune trace d'une quelconque expérience qui ai été effectuée sur son corps, elle se battait comme absolument toutes les Evolis que Warai avait déja vu... D'un autre coté, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi l'Aspicot avait prit la fuite en la voyant, n'est ce pas? Ou alors, le Pokémon Insecte se sentait-il simplement trop faible pour l'affrontement? Un mystère planait encore sur cette affaire... mais Warai comptait bien le résoudre au plus vite.

Entre temps, il n'avait pas le choix. Avec Akemi dans cet état, il devait se dépêcher de se rendre à un centre pokémon afin de faire changer sa SpeedBall, et de repartir pour chasser des Pokémons sauvages le plus vite possible, gagner de quoi acheter à manger, et acheter le billet pour le bateau qui partirait demain. Alors pas de temps à perdre. Prenant l'Evoli dans ses bras, et lui caressant le dos d'une main, il commença à se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon le plus proche. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était à l'intérieur même du bâtiment que se trouvait le magasin, alors il n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin. Marchant d'un pas rapide, baissant la tête de peur de se faire reconnaître par qui que ce soit, il arriva finalement devant le grand bâtiment rouge et rose, de forme cubique, dont les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent à son approche.

Warai s'aventura dans le bâtiment d'un pas peu assuré, n'osant pas jeter autour de lui plus que des coups d'œil. En bas-fond, la radio ambiante diffusait une douce musique. Les murs recouverts de papier peint roses donnaient au tout une ambiance enfantine, presque surréaliste. Dans le fond de l'avant-boutique, face à la porte, se trouvait le centre de soin, reconnaissable entre tous, qui serait idéal pour soigner Akemi. Sur la droite se trouvait un petit kiosque, avec deux vendeurs. C'est la bas qu'il devrait se diriger dans un premier temps. En quelques pas, il fut fasse aux vendeurs.

"Euh, bonj..."

"Bonjour, et bienvenue au Centre Pokémon de la Cramois'île! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut?"

Légèrement intimidé par la voix du vendeur, bien plus forte que celle de Warai, Akemi enfouit son visage dans le T-shirt blanc crème de Warai, qui continua de la caresser, distraitement.

"Et bien voila.. J'ai capturé cette Evoli ce matin, mais sa pokéball s'est ensuite cassée, alors comme elle était sous garantie, je viens voir si il serait possible de la remplacer..."

"Bien sur! Pourrais-je voir la pokéball en question, je vous prie?"

Warai hocha la tête avant de s'agenouiller, déposant doucement Akemi sur le sol. La pauvre Pokémon resta la, en boule, tandis que son dresseur se releva, prenant son sac à dos, et en sortant la Speed Ball endommagée, qu'il remit sur le comptoir. Le vendeur l'attrapa d'une main experte.

"Un instant, je vous prie."

Puis il disparu dans l'arrière boutique, laissant Warai et Akemi seuls face au second vendeur, qui était en train de ranger un des étalages, visiblement sens dessus dessous suite au passage de quelqu'un... ou quelque chose. En tout cas, quoi que ce soit, ça avait drastiquement détruit la présentation méticuleuse des papiers à lettres qui se vendait auparavant ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vendeur était de retour, une SpeedBall neuve dans la main gauche, qu'il déposa sur le comptoir.

"Et voila, une nouvelle ball toute neuve!"

"Je vous remercie infiniment."

"Tout le plaisir est pour nous, monsieur Warai!"

Le vendeur retourna a ses occupations, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que le jeune homme resta sur place, comme paralysé. Mais... mais comment avait-il? Soudain, il compris. Quel imbécile il faisait! En usant de la garantie, et donc du code-barre placé sous chaque pokéball, il avait donné sans le vouloir son nom et son prénom au vendeur... Visiblement, l'alerte n'avait pas encore été donnée par ses parents, sinon le vendeur l'aurait appréhendé. Mais quand ce serait le cas, alors ils sauraient qu'il était passé par le magasin...

Récupérant Akemi, il fila en vitesse dans la forêt, avant de souffler un coup. Il était aux alentours de quinze heures, à présent. Dans cinq a six heures, il ferait nuit, alors il fallait profiter de ce temps pour commencer à combattre un maximum d'adversaires, gagner un maximum d'argent, pour avoir de quoi être prêt pour le lendemain matin.

Un long après-midi se profilait.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui se le demandent, oui, la musique diffusée dans le Centre Pokémon est celle des Jeux Vidéos de la licence.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite (Et pour de vrai cette fois !)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Problèmes d'argent

**Salutations à tous, et bienvenu dans ce chapitre 6 !**

 **Pour commencer, j'ai oublié d'en parler dans le chapitre précédent : Concernant le rythme de parution. Je risque malheureusement de rester autour de un à deux chapitres par semaine, et non au chapitre par jour comme je l'avais initialement annoncé. Je m'en excuse, je ne me rends compte que maintenant du temps que cela prends vraiment que d'écrire des textes d'une qualité que je juge lisible ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

L'Aspicot, repoussé en arrière d'un coup de tête de Akemi, tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois, mais sans y parvenir. Lâchant un dernier maigre "Spiiii...", sa tête toucha le sol et ne bougea plus.  
Warai essuya la sueur sur son front d'un revers de manche, avant de revenir vers l'Evoli.

"Bien joué ma grande! On arrête la?"

Cela faisait depuis leur retour de la ville qu'ils avaient enchaînés les combats dans la forêt. Le temps leur était précieux, et Warai doutait que, même avec cette séance de combat intensifs, ils aient de quoi acheter les billets de bateau.  
Il avait été surprenant de voir à quelle vitesse Akemi avait récupéré de son "traumatisme" en ville. Sitôt la civilisation derrière eux, elle avait commencé à relever la tête, avant de finalement se risque hors des bras de Warai et de repartir gambader dans le bois. Les pokémons agoraphobes étaient rares, mais si Akemi l'était... Warai soupira. Il s'était dit que, peut-être, il aurait pu obtenir les badges, puis rentrer chez lui pour montrer à ses parents qu'il avait choisi sa vie, et qu'il prendrait la place de maître de la Ligue, qu'il avait choisi lui-même son avenir... Mais avec un pokémon qui avait peur des foules, autant mettre dès maintenant une croix sur les arènes...

Sauf si... Sauf si il arrivait à attraper un autre pokémon. Et que ce serait avec cette autre pokémon qu'il ferait les arènes, en attendant que Akemi évolue, et en espérant que son évolution l'aiderait à affronter cette peur en face.

Enfin bon, tout cela, c'était des projets d'avenir, et pour le moment, il y avait des billets de bateau à gagner.  
Bien que Warai doutait d'avoir de quoi les acheter dans l'immédiat, il était parfaitement conscient que continuer les combats aujourd'hui serait plus que contre-productif : L'Evoli fatiguait, et son dresseur commençait à faire de même.

Aux mots de son dresseur, Akemi, fière d'elle, retourna auprès de Warai, se frottant contre sa jambe. Ce dernier lui sourit, avant de lui grattouiller la gorge.  
Dans leur fuite précipitée de la ville, ils avaient également oublié d'acheter de quoi manger. Warai devrait donc y retourner à nouveau, mais cette fois, l'Evoli serait dans sa pokéball. Pas question de l'exposer une nouvelle fois aux regards du monde extérieur, il préférait la savoir en sécurité mais dans une Ball plutôt que de la forcer à affronter ses peurs.

S'agenouillant, il sorti de sa ceinture la Speed Ball neuve qu'il avait pu récupérer plus tôt dans la journée, avant de délicatement la presser contre le front de Akemi en pressant le bouton d'activation, puis de se relever, à présent seul. Ce n'était que une simple course aux produits alimentaires, qu'est ce qui pouvait mal se passer?

Au final, tout se déroula comme sur des roulettes. Agréablement surpris par le montant affiché par la borne de retrait des Pokédollars, Warai acheta des baies supplémentaires, un Steak d'Ecremeuh, et en profita même pour prendre le luxe d'acheter une grande cape marron : Si jamais il avait besoin de cacher son identité quelques temps, en cas d'alerte nationale, par exemple, cela serait plus qu'utile.

De retour dans la forêt, dresseur comme pokémon mangèrent en silence, avant de se coucher. Demain serait le grand jour... Demain, ils quitteraient la Cramois'île.

 _Il volait._  
 _Seul dans le ciel nocturne, il volait. Oiseau majestueux, craint et vénéré, il battait des ailes, et le sifflement du vent lui répondait._  
 _Sous lui, défilait les flots d'une mer en furie. Une tempête faisait rage, mais il n'avait cure des rafales de vent, des coups de tonnerre, de la colère des éléments. Ses gigantesques ailes embrasées répandaient une lueur étrange, point lumineux au sein des tourments de la nature._  
 _Finalement, il arriva au terme de son voyage : Face à lui se dessinait une petite étendue de terre, marqué par le volcan qui en recouvrait une bonne partie._  
 _Le volcan... Ce serait un nid parfait, n'est-ce pas? S'approchant doucement, il se posa au sommet de la montagne, avant de descendre en son centre._

 _Cependant, sitôt le bas du volcan atteint, se dernier commença à gronder. Une éruption? Maintenant? L'oiseau battit des ailes, paniqué, commençant à prendre son envol, et..._

Warai se leva en sursaut, et regarda autour de lui. Pas de volcan. Pas de lave en fusion, de paroi de pierres. Et il n'était pas un oiseau. C'était un rêve, tout simplement.  
Ralentissant son souffle petit à petit, le jeune homme se rallongea. Il aimait tenter de trouver une signification à ces visions nocturnes, et cette dernière ne ferait pas exception.

"Voyons voir... J'ai rêvé d'être un oiseau. Cela représentait probablement mon envie de liberté, de m'enfuir. Que je vole au milieu d'une tempête montrerait que je tente de m'enfuir de mes problèmes... Et l'éruption, que j'ai peur d'en rencontrer d'encore plus gros, alors? Quand au fait que je cherchait un nid... Que je cherche une maison? Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je sais! Que je tente simplement de trouver une solution stable... Oui, ça doit être ça..."  
Finalement, il ne mit pas longtemps, à retrouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il faisait beau. C'est le sourire au lèvres, que, le petit-déjeuner avalé, Warai se dirigea une dernière fois vers le village au bords de la mer. Il était confiant, le montant affiché la veille lui laissait présumer qu'il serait large pour l'achat...

 _Quelques instants plus tard..._

"Com... combien?"

"62500 pokédollars pour un aller simple en direction de Bourg Palette."

Warai blêmit. Il avait très largement sous-estimé le prix des billets... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur l'île. Le prochain navire était dans trois jours, mais il était probable que d'ici la, ses parents auraient bouclé l'île pour partir à sa recherche.  
Non, il ne lui restait que deux solutions : S'infiltrer clandestinement dans le bateau... ou trouver de quoi acheter le billet.

"Comment gagner rapidement une grosse somme d'argent?" songeait Warai en vagabondant dans la ville, peu après. Tout d'abords, l'idée du casino était apparue dans son esprit, mais le village n'en possédait pas... et en plus, il y avait plus de chance de perdre de l'argent que autre chose. Une vente de pokémon? Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller en capturer d'autres, et vendre Akemi était hors de question...

Tout en réfléchissant, il marchait, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à arriver aux alentours de la place centrale de la ville. Étonnement, elle était particulièrement remplie pour cette heure. Approchant pour voir ce qui se passait, il aperçut un homme, vêtu d'un costard noir comme la nuit, cheveux coupés courts, noirs également, et accompagné d'un Nidoking immense, qui toisait son adversaire de haut : Un autre homme, d'environ 35 ans, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise grise, avec des lunettes, et une montre au bras. A coté de lui, son Typhlosion semblait être tombé dans les pommes, tandis que la foule qui s'était faite autour des deux combattants commençait à murmurer :

"Tu as vu? C'est Giovanni, le champion d'arène Sol de Jadielle!"  
"Il a réussi à vaincre Henry? C'est pourtant le plus fort dresseur de l'île!"  
"Mais qu'est ce que Giovanni fait si loin de son arène?"

Le premier homme adressa quelques paroles au second, lui tendant une main amicale, que le perdant serra avec un sourire. Puis, le prétendu Giovanni sortit du revers de son manteau un chapeau, qu'il posa sur sa tête, avant de rappeler le Nidoking dans sa pokéball, une Hyper Ball, puis de commencer à traverser la foule, qui s'écartait respectueusement devant lui.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, et plissa les yeux, son regard tombé sur Warai. Après quelques instants, il reprit sa route, l'air de rien, mais Warai aurait pu jurer que, à ce moment la, la figure du champion d'arène était... celle de quelqu'un d'intéressé. D'avide, presque...

Quelques instants après le départ de Giovanni, la foule se dispersa, et Warai allait commencer à partir également quand il entendit un "Psst... vient par la!". Se tournant, il aperçu le champion, qui lui faisait signe depuis une ruelle plutôt sombre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais bon... Il n'avait rien à craindre, après tout, ce Giovanni était un champion d'arène. Il approcha.

"Raah, j'en ai marre de toute cette foule, de cette célébrité. Pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq secondes? Enfin bon... Ecoute, gamin. Il y a quelque chose qui me frappe en toi, c'est la force. La force dans ton regard."

"Je..."

"Chut, pas un mot. J'ai pas le temps pour des foutaises comme ça. Ce que je te dit, c'est que toi, tu as la force, et cela se voit. Pas comme ces ramassis de dresseurs que je vois passer à l'arène, chaque jour. Alors j'aimerais que tu me rende un service. Que, un de ses quatre, tu passe à Jadielle. Et que la bas, on se combatte. Je suis sur que ce sera intéressant, pas vrai?"

Le champion regarda sa montre.

"Faut que j'y aille. Je compte sur toi, gamin!"

"Mais, euh... monsieur..."

"Pas de ça, je m'appelle Giovanni! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu va pas me dire que tu refuse une invitation d'un champion?"

"C'est que... je n'ai pas l'argent nécessaire pour me rendre la-bas..."

"Pas l'argent? Pff.. qui s'en soucie? Contente toi de dire " **Queueramoloss** " et elle t'offrira un billet. Moi faut que j'y aille. On se reverra, gamin!"

Et sur ce, le champion d'arène se retourna, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant ici Warai interloqué, surpris, et ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Leveinard joyeux

Warai mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, après tout, que l'on rencontrait un champion d'arène hors de sa ville... Et encore moins que on avait l'occasion de lui parler ainsi. Pourquoi lui, précisément? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de spécial...  
Frottant distraitement ses épaules, faisant tomber en cascades les poils reconnaissables entre tous d'Evoli, qui s'amoncelaient sur le sol, Warai réfléchissait. Giovanni avait dit qu'il avait une... une "Force dans le regard". Pourtant, il n'avait même pas croisé les yeux du champion Sol! Sur quoi ce dernier avait-il alors jugé cet élément? Après tout, le jeune dresseur était perdu dans la foule, alors...

Finalement, il haussa les épaules, achevant de nettoyer ces dernières de la fourrure d'Akemi. Le champion de Jadielle avait également évoqué un point... étrange. Queueramoloss? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait donc? Un mot de passe réservé aux champions, peut être? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui en avait-il fait part? Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses...

Enfin, il n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il devait impérativement quitter l'île aujourd'hui, alors il ne perdrait rien à essayer... D'un pas rapide mais hésitant, il se dirigea à nouveau vers les quais.

"Bonjour... Enfin, rebonjour... Je souhaiterais un billet pour... Pour Bourg Palette..."

"Mais bien sûr. Cela sera au prix de 62500 pokédollars, jeune homme!"

"Euh... Queueramoloss?"

Le vendeur stoppa net son action, et le coeur de Warai manqua un battement. Venait-il de dire une énorme connerie, et Giovanni s'était-il joué de lui?

"Excusez moi monsieur, je ne savait pas... Tenez, voila votre billet. Bon voyage!"

Surpris, Warai regarda le ticket que lui tendait l'homme, avant de le récupérer, en tremblant presque... Comment... Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi? Que se passait-il donc? Des centaines, des milliers d'interrogations défilaient à nouveau dans la tête du jeune homme tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les quais à la recherche du bon bateau. Il lui faudrait se rendre à Jadielle... Ce serait le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses de la part du champion.  
Mais entre temps... Pourquoi ne pas profiter de sa chance?

Enfin, la navette, "Le leveinard joyeux", était en vue. Qu'il était beau, du point de vue de Warai! Non seulement il avait tout de la classe des bateaux , avec ses courbes délicates, sa peinture immaculée, mais en plus, il représentait pour le dresseur la porte de sortie tant attendue, la marche qui le fait avancer vers le futur. Ce bateau, qui pour lui, et pour lui seul, représentait dix-sept ans d'attente, d'espoirs et d'espérances.

C'est donc d'un pas joyeux qu'il embarqua sur le bateau, posant le pied sur le pont avec ravissement, avant de commencer à se diriger vers les cabines. Le voyage durerait une journée environ, et ils devraient arriver peu après midi dans la journée du lendemain. Chaque voyageur avait donc une cabine, avec un numéro indiqué sur leur billet.

C'est donc avec émerveillement que Warai poussa la porte notée numéro 42, découvrant ses appartements : Une simple couchette poussée contre un mur, une commode petite mais mieux que rien, et un porte-manteau avec une serviette pliée posée dessus. Sur la commode, un repose-Pokéball trônait, comme une invitation à se séparer de ces objets pourtant si précieux de par leur contenu. Finalement, il n'avait qu'une seule chose à ranger : Sa cape marron, achetée la veille, qu'il se contenta de déposer sur son lit. Enfin, il fit sortir Akemi de sa ball, afin de lui dégourdir les jambes. Warai espérait également que l'Evoli aurait moins peur que la dernière fois, étant donné qu'un bateau est bien différent d'une ville, pour commencer moins peuplé.

L'Evoli jaillit donc de sa pokéball, et en quelques instants se rua sur son dresseur pour se frotter à ses jambes, témoignant de combien il lui avait manqué. Souriant, Warai se baissa, et la prit dans ses bras, Akemi lui rendant son étreinte en frottant sa joue contre celle du jeune homme.

Après ces retrouvailles remplies d'amour, Warai se redressa.

"Bien, Akemi, première nouvelle : Nous ne sommes plus en ville! Tu n'as donc plus à t'inquiéter!"

"Vooo?"

"Deuxième nouvelle : Nous sommes actuellement sur un bateau, en direction de Bourg Palette. Ce qui signifie que nous quittons l'île ou tu as toujours vécu. Prête à découvrir un nouveau monde?"

"Evooooo!"

Warai sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de Akemi. Il n'avait aucune idée de si cette dernière l'avait compris, mais en tout cas, elle était contente, et c'était le plus important.

"Bon, Akemi, on va sur le pont?"

L'Evoli lui jeta un regard plein d'étoiles, et Warai sourit, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de sa cabine, suivi par Akemi. Le "Leveinard joyeux" état visiblement déjà parti, et la Cramois'île se profilait au loin. Le pokémon, émerveillé, se dressa sur ses pattes arrières pour poser celles d'avant sur le bastingage, observant avec admiration les vagues avec un "Vooooooo" plein de surprise. Elle n'avait probablement jamais vu la mer de si près...

Warai, de son côté, observa les autres passagers présents à bord. Il y avait un couple d'âge mur, accompagnés d'une Scrutella posée sur l'épaule de la femme ; Une jeune fille avec un Chinchindou courant autour d'elle ; Un homme, en pantalon noir et chemise grise, que Warai identifia comme le Henry de tout à l'heure ; Une femme, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste blanche, un Miaouss devant elle.

C'en était presque drôle d'observer tout ce petit monde, ces fragments de sociétés, réunis ici pour un simple voyage. Chacun, appartenant à un milieu différent, chacun voyageant avec des raisons différentes, chacun avec des espoirs, et des rêves. Pour certains, ce voyage devait être une forme de vacances, pour d'autres un voyage d'études. Le bateau était ainsi devenu, l'espace d'une journée, un lieu qui confrontait tant de personnes différentes...

L'un des points positifs de ce voyage, pour commencer, était Akemi : L'Evoli, en effet, semblait s'être remise de sa frayeur de la veille, et c'est à présent sans peur qu'elle s'exposait aux regards d'autres, ce qui rassura un peu Warai. Après tout, elle n'était peut être pas agoraphobe, mais avait simplement été effrayée par l'un de ce qui devait être ses premiers contacts avec la civilisation. Avec de la patience, elle serait donc bientôt capable d'affronter de véritables foules!  
L'autre possibilité, à laquelle Warai tentait de ne pas penser, mais qui petit à petit s'imposait à son esprit, était qu'elle n'avait en réalité pas eu peur des humains, mais de la ville en elle-même. Plus il y pensait, et plus le dresseur s'inquiétait : Il y avait la un mystère qui planait sur Akemi, et Warai avait la ferme impression que ce mystère serait tout sauf heureux... et il avait également l'intuition, sans savoir pourquoi, que Giovanni y était lié.

Pendant que son dresseur était perdu dans ses réflexions, Akemi ne perdit pas de temps pour se faire des amis, et sitôt qu'elle se désintéressa des vagues, elle couru auprès du Chinchindou que le jeune homme avait pu observer auparavant. Très vite, les deux pokémons commencèrent à se courir après, et leurs glapissements empli bientôt l'atmosphère du navire d'une humeur bon enfant.

Voyant la une occasion de se sociabiliser un tant soit peu, Warai saisit l'occasion d'aller parler avec la dresseuse. S'approchant, il tenta un

"Le Chinchindou, c'est le votre?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux verts émeraudes. Elle portait en bandoulière un sac à main, et à sa ceinture ne se trouvait deux pokéball : Elle possédait donc un autre pokémon que ce Chinchindou.

"Je suppose que l'Evoli vous appartient?"

Sa voix évoquait le bruissement de l'herbe qui se couche sous le vent, douce et légère mais pour autant présente. Une voix captivante, intrigante.

"En effet, c'est le cas. Elle s'appelle Akemi, et je suis Warai, pour ma part."

Il tendis une main à la jeune femme, qui la regarda un instant avant de la serrer.

"Je suis Wistala, pour ma part, et mon Chinchindou se prénomme Prim."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

L'interlocutrice ne répondit rien. Warai haussa les épaules. Elle n'était visiblement que peu bavarde, alors il n'allait pas tenter de la forcer à raconter sa vie. Il préféra se retourner, posant ses bras croisés sur le rebords du bateau, et regardant disparaître au loin le volcan de la Cramois'île, et par la même ses derniers souvenirs d'enfance qu'il abandonnait...

* * *

 **Et voila, un petit chapitre pour la forme!**

 **Je tente d'en réaliser un second durant le Week-End, mais je ne vous promet rien. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture!**

 **Petite dédicace à un de mes lecteurs, dont le pseudo m'as fait changer au dernier moment le nom en "Wistala". J'espère qu'il se reconnait :)**

 **Le nombre de personnes qui passe lire cette fanfiction chaque jour me fait chaud au coeur, et je ne peux que vous remercier, vous, lecteur inconnu, d'accorder un peu de votre temps à la lecture de ces textes. N'hésitez pas, si vous avez une question, une remarque, une critique, à laisser une review, je tenterais de répondre à celles laissées par ceux qui ont un compte (Parce que c'est dur de répondre aux Guest X) )**

 **A la prochaine, pour la suite des aventures de nos deux compères** !


End file.
